


His Majesty

by TheFlabbyFoursome



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Dragons, Fantasy Beatles AU, George is a dragon kid, George's mostly known as Corona, Multi, Prince Paul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 18:10:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlabbyFoursome/pseuds/TheFlabbyFoursome
Summary: An AU where the Beatles are all in a fantasy setting with knights, a corrupt king and peaceful dragons. Join John and Stu as they meet new buddies and plan to take down King Albert





	1. Introductions

Back then long time ago, there were kings, queens, knights and all that other stuff. The kingdom in England was no different, except for the fact that there were all sorts of colorful and amazing creatures inside the surrounding forests, mountains and even in the ocean nearby. But life's not all fun and games for these creatures, as they are often slain by knights from the orders of their king. Dragons especially suffer from constantly being hunted down and live in fear of being slain on the spot.

The reason for all this bloodshed? Everyone in the kingdom is taught that anything that isn't human is dangerous and shouldn't be alive on earth. No one bothered to question how they could be dangerous or what they have done to their land, mostly because of the rewards that were given out to anyone who could slay a mighty beast. Everyone was eager to win bags of money or even a hand in marriage that they would go out with their torches and pitchforks to find a fantasy creature and slaughter it without remorse.

But one day, all of that would soon change. And it all began with the birth of four boys. Inside a massive castle far from a small village, Elsie Starkey, one of the many servants for the royal McCartney family, was cradling her four year old son in her arms.

"My darling Richard." She cooed. "I know I don't get to be with you very often, but my job here does provide us with all the food and shelter we need."

Little Richard Starkey might not have understood what a job was, but he did know that if his mother didn't do as she was told, they both could be thrown out into the cold. "But Mommy, what if you get sick? Then what will happen?.."

"Well.. We'll just have to hope that nothing happens to us." Elsie then kissed her son's forehead and placed him in bed. "Now it's best that you get your sleep Richard, we have a big day tomorrow."

"Aww.. Alright.. Goodnight Mommy."

Meanwhile in another part of the castle, asleep inside a crib laced with beautiful and expensive fabric was little prince Paul McCartney. Beside the crib were his two parents, Jim and Mary. "Oh Jim, he's so precious." Mary cooed.

"He sure is Mary dear. And he'll also be the future king of this land."

"He will.. But I still don't understand why you couldn't have just claimed the throne from your brother."

"Well.. He was crowned since he was the older sibling. There was no way for me to be king unless he died or passed the throne onto me. And if I killed him I would have been executed."

"Well.. That's true.. But I know with all my heart that Paul will be a fantastic king when he gets older."

"I'm sure he will Mary."

Hearing his parents talk about him, Paul slowly woke up and then gestured for Mary to pick him up. She did so and fed him as well. "Our precious Paulie."

Paul smiled widely at his mother, then he noticed that there was a large box with air holes beside Jim. "What that?" He asked.

"We got you a little present Paul. You'll love her."

"Her? Girl in there?" Paul asked.

Chuckling at the adorably confused two year old, Jim opened the box and a little puppy immediately jumped out and licked Paul on the cheek. "Puppy!" He cheered. "Love puppy!"

"Oh we knew you would like her Paulie. Would you like to give her a name?"

"Hmm... Martha!"

"Alright son, Martha it is."

It was easy to see that this was a very happy little family. Unfortunately the same could not be said about the home of the second eldest. Far away from the castle and inside the village was a small and run down hut. Inside a lone mother was teaching her three year old boy how to milk cows and harvest crops.

"Now John, you have to make sure to be gentle when doing this sort of work." She said.

"Okay Mommy.." John replied, but then he let out a small sigh, his mother, Julia Lennon, could tell that something was wrong.

"Johnny?. Is something going on that's upsetting you?"

"Oh.. It's just.. Daddy.."

"Is he still pressuring you to be a knight?"

"Yeah.. But I don't like fighting.. Can't I just be a nurse like you?"

Feeling bad for her little son, Julia picked John up and pulled him into a bear hug. "Your father shouldn't force you to do something that you don't want to do.. But it's a law that all boys train to fight.. I wish it wasn't.. But peasants can't challenge the law.."

"But.. But why?! We're always told to obey the royals and never question anything.. Why don't they ever tell us anything? Why can't we have some power as well?" John cried.

It hurt Julia to see her poor son so upset. She rocked him back and forth and rubbed his back until he calmed down. "I'm sorry John.. I just hope.. Maybe someday things will change for the better.."

Even further away from the village, deep in the forests was a small orphan boy. Looked as if he turned about a year old. No one knows where his parents are or even if they're still alive. He doesn't even know anything besides his name; George. Crawling around, hoping to find someone but with no luck.

Poor George began to weep, he was scared out in the open with no one to take care of him. Then he heard loud footsteps nearby. Curious about what was making all the noise, and hoping to find someone to take care of him, George slowly crawled over to where the footsteps were coming from, needless to say, they were definitely not human.

"Ga?.." George babbled, hoping that someone would answer him. He leaned against a tree, tired from all the trotting. But taking a closer look, he then saw that it was no tree he was leaning against, instead, it was a leg. A giant, bluish-white, scaled leg with claws on the toes of the feet. Looking up, George was soon face to face with a massive dragon. He was scared by the giant beast but grateful to at least see something alive with him right now.

Noticing how scared and lonely George was, the dragon gently lifted him up with her giant claw, carried him into her cave and placed him down in a nest next to some eggs she laid. "I will care for this human." She said to herself. "They may hunt us relentlessly, but I could not just leave the poor, frightened baby alone in the dark woods."

George then smiled, as if he understood what she was saying. He now had a family that will take care of him. Getting comfortable next to the eggs, George slowly dozed off. At this moment, the female dragon's mate had entered the cave and noticed him.

"A.. Human child? Gelid, where did you find him?" He asked.

"Oh Inferno.. The poor thing was all alone in the woods, I heard him crying.. I couldn't just leave him there. He looks like he was born not too long ago.."

"Hmm.. He may not have any knowledge of his human life.. We can raise him as one of our own." Gently nuzzling George's cheek, Inferno smiled at him. "From now on, he will be Corona, the Dragon-Boy."


	2. Going on a Dragon Hunt

Fast forwarding a few years later, Paul is now twenty one years old and looking out of the window in his room. "Very soon, I'll be king.." He mumbled to himself.  
In just a few days he would be crowned and become the new ruler, but he felt nervous about the whole ordeal.

"I don't know if I can do a better job than Uncle Albert.." He thought. "He's one powerful ruler and can get anyone to do anything he wants.. I.. I think I might be too soft for the job.."

Then Paul felt a small, furry face nuzzle his leg. Looking down, he saw that Martha had noticed that her master was sad and wanted to cheer him up. "Oh Martha.. Ever since Mom died you've always been there to listen to me and let me vent out my feelings without judging me.. It's almost as if you took her place.."

Licking Paul's face, Martha barked and motioned him towards the door.

"Alright, maybe a short walk around the village can clear my mind a bit."

Getting up, Paul went to get Martha's leash from the cleaners. Along the way he bumped into a very short man with bright blue eyes, a rather big nose and lots of rings on his fingers. "Oh I'm terribly sorry sir." He apologized "I didn't see you there."

"That's okay, no one ever notices me. I kinda got used to it.." The man replied. "I'm just an adviser after all."

"Oh.. I'm really sorry to hear that sir.. I'm Prince Paul by the way. What's your name?"

"My.. Name?" He repeated.

"Yeah. We just met and talked, and I just introduced myself, shouldn't you as well?"

"Well.. I guess. Name's Richard Starkey. But everyone calls me Ringo."

"Ringo huh? Odd name."

"Got it from all the rings I wear on my fingers."

"Ah, anyways, it was nice meeting you Ringo.. Actually, you want to come along for a walk with Martha and I? You look like you haven't left this place in years."

"I.. Really? You're letting me?.. A nobody.. Come along with you?.."

Paul then smiled and hugged his new,. older friend. "You're not a nobody to me. Besides, as the future king, I should set a good example for my followers."

Finally smiling, Ringo agreed to come long and followed Paul and his faithful sheepdog out the door. "I think you'll be a better ruler than your uncle."

"You.. You really think so?.. I mean, I don't even know the guy, everyone always praises him as a really amazing ruler and all. I-"

"They say he's a good ruler, but I can tell you more about him once we're out of here. But in the meantime, you excited about being crowned?"

Meanwhile in another part of the village, two young men were being chased by guards. "Ugh, you couldn't have just waited until the guards have left before you went to steal that loaf of bread?"

"Hey c'mon Stu, I was hungry! Besides, we might get to see your parents then if we're thrown in the dungeon."

"Ugh.. Sometimes I don't understand you John. How did we even meet again?"

"Well we both avoided being trained to fight by pretending to be girls and we have so much in common!"

"Like what?"

"We both hate fighting, lost both of our parents, like to draw and most of all we both have the same haircut!"

"...... Okay I guess you have a point."

But their banter was soon stopped as they were scooped up by the guards and captured. "I know I said I wanted to reunite with my parents, but not like this!"

The two were then brought into the castle's throne room and were placed in front of the king. "Never thought I'd actually see King Albert in person." John stated.

"Oh Shut up John!" Stu groaned. "You're not making things better with your statements."

"SILENCE!!" The king's voice boomed throughout the room. "So you two were caught stealing food I see?"

"I beg of you your Majesty! We did nothing wrong! We're just poor hungry orphans and we need lots of food to grow!" John jokingly begged. "Can you just let us go free so we can frolic along in the grassy plains and farm in peace?"

"Hmmm... I suppose I can think of something to drop your crimes. I would like you two to go into the forest and slay a dragon for me."

"Slay a.. But you majesty we-' But before Stu could explain that neither of them have any fighting experience, John broke in.

"Oh yes sir! We shall go, find a dragon and kill it!!" He exclaimed. "Come along Stu, we don't want to keep the old king waiting."

Once the two were on their own in the forest, Stu tried to keep himself from strangling his friend.

"JOHN WINSTON LENNON!!! Don't you know what you have gotten us into?!" He screamed.

"Oh of course not Stuart Ferguson Victor Sutcliff!" John jokingly replied. "Trust me though, it's either we managed to run for the hills and get as far away from the king as possible or end up getting beheaded for stealing and avoiding training to be knights."

"But now that we're here, we'll be burned alive by any dragon we come across!! We don't know how to fight and even if we did I'm sure we wouldn't stand a chance against a brutal dragon! It would tear us to pieces! It would swallow us whole! It would-"

"C'mon keep it together Stu! We won't die out here."

"Oh yeah?! And what makes you think that?!"

"We won't have to slay a dragon! I'm sure if we explore around here we can find one that's already dead, then we'll bring it back to that castle and say that we killed it. Then we'll be free!" 

"Oh my god.. You actually had a sensible idea for once! Now where can we find a dragon's body?"

"I dunno, the king always said that they fight for food and are so very savage. We might be able to find one anywhere, I think we might be able to smell one rotting too."

The two then set off, after a while they managed to come across a rocky terrain that was, to their surprise and pleasure, full of very elderly dragon corpses. 

"Alright! Now it's time to get one of those bodies back and then say that we slayed it! Funny that the rest of their bodies are submerged into the rocks."

"Kinda like a graveyard almost. Oh well, John help me get this guy out of here."

The two then made their way towards one of the dragon corpses, but then they heard a low growl coming from behind them.

"Oh boy... Don't tell me that a dragon is right behind us and ready to tear off our limbs.."

"Okay, there's no dragon, just some guy with scruffy hair and palm leaves around his waist pretending to be one."

"John this is no time for jokes!"

"I'm not kidding Stu, look behind yourself."

Turning around, Stu then saw a young boy, probably just turned nineteen growling and barking at them. "Oh.. What's a guy like you doing in a place like this?" Stu asked him.

But the boy simply tilted his head in response. "I don't think he knows English Stu.." John whispered to him.

"I can definitely see that, but why would he be against us taking one of these dead dragons?"

"Hm... Maybe there's more to these creatures that King Albert didn't tell us about."

The boy then started roaring once again, then he started spitting furiously. "What is he doing?"

"Don't ask me that.. He looks like he's trying to spit fire like a dragon."

"He really thinks he's one of those beasts.. How come though, I mean, it's not like a big, brutal monster like a dragon would-"

But Stu was interrupted as he saw two more giant dragons flying towards them. "EEP!! Hide!"

"Where?! There's nothing here but flat rocks!"

Then the two were in major panic mode as they saw how ginormous the dragons were up close. "Ummmm.. Hi there.. We're just. Looking for a body?.." John mumbled

To their surprise, the dragons didn't do anything to them. "Huh?.. But.. I thought for sure they would have torn us apart by now."

"Yeah me too.. Didn't the king say that they were vicious and brutal? Because these guys have been doing nothing but murmuring to that guy over there."

And since the three newcomers know no English, all translations to what they're saying will all start with a dash.

"/What are these odd creatures saying Mother?" The boy asked one of the dragons.

"/Oh, Corona, those creatures are called Humans. They often travel through these forests to slay us.."

"/Oh.. That's awful.. But what are they doing in our graveyard?"

"/I know not.. We cannot understand the language they speak, and it appears that they can't understand us either.. We shall have to bring them to our village elders. They might be able to translate what they're saying to us."

Looking back at the two frightened and confused humans, the larger of the two dragons motioned John and Stu to follow them.

"Should we see where they're going?.." John asked his younger friend.

"I don't know.. I got a feeling something bad might happen.."

"So far they haven't attacked or even done anything to us.. Heck for being big brutes, they haven't attack us at all, I think we should go and see where they're taking us. I'm really curious about this place."

"But haven't you heard the saying curiosity ki-"

"That's not an entirely true saying y'know? Now c'mon, maybe we can find someone who can speak English at least."

"Well.. Alright." The pair then followed the large and mighty beasts deeper into the forest.

"I guess seeing what's going to happen if we follow these guys is a better choice than heading back empty handed and possibly being beheaded by an angry king."


	3. Corona

As John and Stu followed the dragons (And that boy who thinks he's one), they were soon led into a large village full of different colored dragons. Some were trotting around with their young, some were busy roosting in their nests full of eggs and some were feeding on large boars and deer found in the forests.

"Odd.." John remarked. "They're like a civilization of their very own."

"Yeah.. Kinda like back at home.. Nothing like how they're portrayed in the books." Stu agreed.

Then they noticed that the boy was sniffing them and looking at their faces intensely.

"Hey can you cut that out?" John asked. "You're kinda creeping us out here little guy."

He got the message and trotted on all fours back to his family. "Wish I knew what these guys were saying.."

"Me too.. Hey John, isn't there a scholar back in our village who can decipher all kinds of languages? What was her name again?.. P.. Something with a P.."

"Pattie?"

"Yeah her. Wish she came along, she could really help us here." The two were then lead into a large cave that was filled all sorts of different jewels and other treasures. As they all sat down, more murmuring had come from the dragons and their 'son'.

"/Mother? Why is it that these humans look so much like.. Me? I'm not a human, am I?"

"/Oh Corona.. I think it's time your father and I told you the truth.."

"/Truth?.. I'm.. Not a dragon like you?.."

Taking a deep breath, Corona's mother told him no. "/That's why we built you that hang glider whenever we went flying, why you can't breathe fire and how you aged faster than your siblings."

"/Oh.. But.. I felt so much like a dragon.. Can I be a dragon and a human at the same time? What about my real parents?.. Are they still out there?.. Why did they abandon me?.. I can't remember anything about my human life aside from one name.."

Feeling sorry for her now crying son, the mighty dragon gently pulled poor Corona to her belly scales and rubbed his back gently with her claw. "/You may be a human on the outside, but on the inside, you are a dragon and our wonderful little son. We may only be your foster parents, but we love you very dearly... Wait.. You remember a name? Could it.. Perhaps be your human birth name?"

"/Maybe.. I remember.. George.. Harrison.. Do you think those humans might know someone named Harrison?"

"/It can mean something. You can travel with those humans and see if they lead you to your real parents."

"/But we can't understand each other at all.. How will we be able to communicate?"

"/Hmm.. That may be a problem. But our village elders know many things, the human tongue being on of them. They can translate for us and tell the humans about what's going on."

Then large footsteps were heard from deeper into the cave, John and Stu both looked frightened at what might come out. "Sounds like the biggest dragon that ever lived is coming our way.."

"What did I tell you about agreeing to follow those blasted dragons?! Now thanks to you we're going to be lunch!!"

"Well what makes you so su-"

But the argument was interrupted when they saw a large, albino dragon sat on a rock in front of them. "Ah, you must be the humans that Inferno and Gelid were talking about." He said.

"You.. Know English?" John asked.

"Why yes. After interacting with humans before. You're the first ones who are more scared of us then we are scared of you."

"Scared of us?" Stu asked. "But you're giant and breathe fire and stuff. What have you to fear?"

"That may be true, but our scales aren't metal proof. We're often slayed for our horns, teeth and anything else that can be sold as accessories."

"Sold?.. So.. People just attack you for no reason? We were always told that dragons are vicious monsters that always attack anyone in sight. Yet so far you've all been pretty docile.."

"Everyone always seems to make themselves seem like heroes. As they say, the victor writes the history, but not what really happened. We may have attacked before, back then we were all primitive. But now it's just a habit to kill one of us for sport."

"I.. I don't believe this.. Our king.. Lied to us? Why would he do such a thing? What sort of motivation does he have?"

"Greed. Power. Anything to make him seem like a magnificent ruler."

"Well.. I suppose we couldn't be too surprised about this. I mean, the guy is super strict and not to mention brutal." John stated. "Anyways, anything else you want us to know?"

Glancing over at Corona, the dragon continued. "Yes. This boy wishes to see the human village. Will you be able to take him with you when you return to your home?"

"Him?.. Well I guess there's no harm. We know a scholar that might be able to be a translator for him."

Smiling, Corona crawled over to them and was helped up by the two. "First we'll have to get him some clothes and teach him how walk upright."

Helping him walking out, John then went and got some more leaves to cover up Corona with. "I just hope we can come up with a good excuse for why we couldn't slay a dragon."

"Well.. I'm sure that maybe if we inform King Albert that the dragons are peaceful and don't deserve to be hunted he might let us off."

"... And you say I have the crazy ideas."

"C'mon, I went along with your stupid plan. now you have to go along with mine, okay?"

"Well.. Alright, but don't blame me when-"

"ANYWAYS!! We should head off to the scholar now and see if she can translate for this guy."

"Right. Pattie's house should be close by."

"/Pattie?.. Hm.. Nice name.. Human name."


	4. We're so sorry Uncle Albert

Half an hour of walking later, John, Stu and their new companion Corona came across an unsettling sight. They were near a lake and saw two pairs of women's clothes at the shore, but what was in the lake caught their attention the most, they saw two pairs of arms flailing around.

John didn't waste any time to think about what was going on and dove into the water to save the people from drowning. "Why would anyone take a swim in the lake if they don't know how to swim?" He thought.

He then saw two young women with their feet tied to rocks, obviously some horrid people were hoping for them to die from drowning. "Oh.. Why would someone do a thing like that?.. No matter, I'll have to get them out before they're goners!"

He then surfaced in order to get Stu to help him get the girls untied and back to shore. "You girls okay?" John asked as he and Stu gave them their shirts to use as towels.

"Ye.. Yeah.. Thank you.." One of the women said as she dried herself.

"Why were you in the lake?" Stu asked. "If you don't mind me asking."

"The villagers thought of us as witches.. All we did was create a brew that helps with healing sore throats."

"Oh.. So the king disapproves of anything that's out of the ordinary?.. We'll definitely have to have a long talk with him when we get back home. Oh, by the way I'm John Lennon and my friends are Stuart Sutcliffe and over there is Corona."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Cynthia Powell and this is my friend Astrid Kirchherr."

"Kirchherr? Odd name."

"She's from Germany. She's here on a visit to see her friends."

"I see. Anyways, you girls need a lift anywhere?"

"Well.. We haven't got a house anymore, those villagers burned it down along with all of our possessions. We can come along for the ride, after all, safety in numbers right?"  
And with that, the trio were back on their way with new friends in tow. "Okay, Pattie's house should be just right around the corner." John thought.

Soon the group found themselves in front of a small and rather run down cabin. "Why would she live in a dump like this? I'm sure she would have found a better place to live back at the village."

"Maybe.. She wants to stay as far from the village as possible." Cynthia suggested. "So she wouldn't have ended up tied and thrown into the lake like us if she does something out of the ordinary."

"I suppose. Anyways let's go in and see if she can translate the little guy."

Upon knocked on the door, the group were then greeted by another blonde girl, but she looked much younger then Cynthia or Astrid. "Oh hello." She said shyly. "I wasn't expecting visitors right now. What brings you here."

"We just need some translations right now." John explained. "Can we come in?"

"Oh yes, just make sure to wipe your feet first. I don't want the place to get all muddy."

Inside Pattie's cabin, Corona began to sniff around at everything he saw. This was his first time in a home with humans and he was very curious about the things he saw. "Your friend's acting very odd. Almost animal like." Pattie pointed out.

"Well that's because we found him being raised by dragons. He's lived with them his whole life and believed he was a dragon too until now." John explained. "We were hoping that you can understand what he's saying, as we don't speak dragon-tongue and he doesn't understand English."

"Dragon tongue eh? I can translate for him no problem."

Heading over to Corona, who was now nibbling the table to see how it tastes, Pattie sat down beside him and greeted him.

"/Hello there, my name is Pattie, what's yours?"

"/Wow! You know how to speak my language! My name is Corona.. Or George... I have two names."

"/I see. George must be your birth name. Are you on your way to the village nearby?"

"/Yes. I want to meet my real parents.. I love my dragon family, but I'm curious to know where my real family lives and.. Why they abandoned me in the forest... D.. Didn't they love me?.."

Corona then felt more tears come up, he was soon sobbing again. Feeling sorry for the poor boy, Pattie placed him in her lap and rocked him back and forth. "/Don't worry little guy," She said. "/I'm sure your real family is still out there somewhere. They may be looking for you."

"/You.. You really think so?.."

Smiling, Pattie gave him a small kiss on his forehead. "/Yes Corona. I promise you that we will find them and you will reunite with your human parents."

"/Oh, thank you Miss Pattie.. I.. I don't know what to say.. But I'm still unaware of everything in the human world. I don't know how to behave or anything. I can't even understand what they say."

"/Don't worry, I can teach you English and how the human world works."

With that, Corona showed a small smile and hugged his new companion. "Would you all like to spend the night at my cabin? I could use some company." Pattie asked everyone.

"That would be nice. Astrid and I don't have a home of our own." Cynthia explained.

"And the king won't be happy if he sees that we've returned empty handed. We'd definitely get beheaded." John added.

"What do you mean by that sir?" Pattie asked him.

"I'll explain in the morning. It's getting dark now and I think we should all get some shut eye. You have any spare rooms?"

"Yes but I only have two double beds in there. You won't mind bunking together will you?"

"Nah. Stu and I used to huddle together to keep warm all the time. Goodnight everyone."

And with that they all went up to their bedrooms to sleep, except for Corona, whom simply slept on a small patch of hay, just like he did back at his home.

"I wonder what's going on back in the kingdom.." John thought before drifting off into slumber.

To answer his question, Paul was busy getting ready for bed until he overheard whispers coming from the dining hall. "I wonder what's going on in there.." He thought. Slowly getting off of his bed, he tiptoed downstairs and heard his father Jim and the king having a conversation.

"I know Mom always said eavesdropping was impolite, but I'm just too curious to not know what they're saying." Paul thought as he listened close.

"Are you telling me you just sent two peasant boys out to slay a dragon simply for stealing bread?! Albert you're mad!" Paul heard his father snap.

"It was either that or five years in the dungeon. Besides now they get to lower the risk of a dragon trying to invade our kingdom if they succeed in slaying one."

"Well I think it'll only increase the risk. We haven't had a dragon attack us in years! Decades even! There's no reason for us to-"

"I have heard enough, GUARDS!! Put this old man in chains!"

Paul then gasped as he heard Jim struggling and yelling that the king won't get away with this. "Oh no.. I need to save Dad! If I lose him.. I can't bear the thought of losing another parent.. Mom died and Mike's gone to rule in another kingdom.. This can't wait. But I'll need help.."

Not wanting to be caught eavesdropping, Paul rushed away and soon found Ringo asleep in a run down room. "Ringo.. Wake up.." Paul said, gently shaking his older friend.

"Huh?.. Oh, Prince Paul. Why are you up in this hour?"

"It's an emergency, Uncle Albert put my Dad in chains! We got to save him!"

"We'll check the dungeon first to see if he's there."

"I hope he is.. I can't lose him too.."


	5. Returning To Town

Once the sun rose across the land, Corona awoke instantly and began to sniff around for food. "/Hungry little guy?"

Turning around, he smiled as he saw Pattie holding a plate full of food. "/I heard you wandering around downstairs so I went to get some crops from the field nearby."

"/Thank you Pattie." Corona said with a smile. "/You're very kind. What are crops though? Are they like boars and deer? I grew up eating those back with my dragon family."

"/Well.. Sort of anyways. Try some, they're fresh off the field."

Picking up a piece of corn, Corona stuffed the entire ear into his mouth and swallowed. "/Wow! This tastes even better than boar! Can I have some more, I'm starving!"

"/Of course, eat as much as you like. I'll go upstairs and wake up the others."

Soon everyone was downstairs and munching away at their food. "Unfortunately we'll have to get back to the king today." John pointed out.

"Why's that? He never said anything about how much time we had to be out here."

"I know but he might send out some of his troops to find us and who knows how much damage they can cause to the place."

"Well.. That's true. We'd probably thrown in the dungeons but at least everyone else would be safe. Unless we come up with a decoy or at least some sort of good excuse to why we didn't slay a dragon. Hey where's that little guy? Corona."

"He must have gone outside, he must really hate being cooped up in houses. I'll go find him."

Heading outside, Pattie saw that young man on all fours chasing some butterflies. "/Aww. You know.. You're.. Really cute."

"/I am?.. What is cute anyways?"

"/Well.. Something which you can't help but smile at, something which always makes you happy whenever you see them." Pattie explained, picking him up off the ground. "And you're the cutest man I've ever seen."

"/Aww.. You make me smile all the time. That makes you cute too. Can you come with me when I'm finding my real parents?"

Smiling widely, Pattie kissed him right on the nose. "/I would love to.. But the village scares me.."

"/Oh? Why is that? I thought humans only hunted dragons."

"/Well.. They can hurt anyone who disagrees with them. I spoke out against King Albert's law of killing any fantasy creature in sight. He believes they're all a threat which was wrong.. He took offense and.. Banished me. That's why I'm living out here in the woods. It's only been a few months but I still miss my old home.."

"Hm.. Can you teach me how to speak human? Then I can be able to talk with this King and tell him that we mean no harm. We can show him that we're just like them, only bigger and with scales. I've lived with dragons my whole life, I can convince him for sure!"

"/I hope so Corona.. I can teach you a few basic English sentences so you can communicate with others. Come on back inside and I can help you."

Following her back inside, Corona sat on the carpet, not wanting to be on a chair. "They're not comfy like the soft grass and moss from back home."

"/I suppose you're not used to it like the rest of us. Anyways I can teach you a few basic words, yes, no, stop, go, hello, goodbye and so on."

"/Okay! I'm ready to start speaking English!"

A few minutes of practicing later, Corona was now able to speak and read simple English. He still had trouble writing however, but Pattie didn't mind as she didn't think he would be having a spelling test anytime soon.

"I wonder what the others are doing upstairs in their room? I'll go check."

Heading to the guest bedrooms, she was about to open the door but then she heard John chatting with Cynthia. "Why would those guys there think that you and Astrid were witches? Are witches even real? I mean I know dragons exist, but witches seem kinda like a stretch to me.

"Oh they are very real.. But we're only their assistants, no magic spells or anything, we just make potions and sell them." Cynthia responded. "But they're not as evil as everyone portrays them either. It's like the king is trying to rid all of England of anything magic related."

"I see.. But why would he do something like that? What does he have to gain by ridding the country of fantastic creatures?"

"Who knows.. What will you tell him once you return to him? He'd be enraged for sure seeing you empty handed."

"I know.. I'll have to think of some sort of excuse.. Wait, is there any spare wood and white paint around here? With those I can make a fake skull and then trick the king with it! I know it's dishonest but considering everything we found out-"

"I'm sure Pattie has those somewhere around here. But I think clay would be more convincing for a fake skull."

"Clay? What is that?"

"Well.. Think of it as glorified mud. It's used to make our houses and pottery."

"So that's what it's called, let's go find some clay!"

As soon as the fake skull as complete the group were off once again. "You coming along Pattie?" John asked her.

"I'd love to, but I have.. Reasons to not go. But don't worry, you can always send me a letter whenever you wish to talk to me." Pattie replied. "And I know I'd love to see Corona again very soon."

Bending down, she then kissed his nose and smiled. "Goodbye Pattie. Miss you."

"Aww, I'll miss you too little guy, but I will write whenever I can. I hope you find your parents soon."

Saying their goodbyes, the team of five set off on their destination. As they approached the village, they heard large footsteps from behind them. "Huh? Who's there?" John asked.

"/Must have been just a deer.."

Turning around, George saw a red tail with small spikes going down it behind a tree. "/Rose? Why are you here?" He asked, crawling over to a dragon his size.

"/When Mommy said you were really a human, I wanted to follow you to the human village. We grew up together and so we'll stick together."

"/Rose, you're still a baby.. The humans will hurt you for sure.. Go back to the village, Mom and Dad must be worried sick about you."

"/But I want to be with you. I can't just let you leave on your own, I'll miss you.."

"/I know you do.. I miss you and home a lot too.. But I can make you one promise."

"/Cross your heart, please keep this promise! Tell me what it is."

"/If I don't find my human family here, I will return to our village.. I might return anyways to show my real parents my dragon family."

"/Aww Corona. I hope you find your real parents too, we all miss you, but at least we all know you're happy and reunited with your human family. I love you my human brother."

"/I love you too my little dragon sister."

Pulling the red dragon into a hug, Corona watched as she flew away. "/Mom.. Dad.. I will find you." He thought

Meanwhile in another part of a village, an elderly couple were at some stables. "The horses have been worn out so much after the last hunt Harold. The king must stop overworking them so much."

"I know Louise, but there's nothing we can do about it, until the next in line for the throne takes over we're stuck with King Albert."

"That is true.. But I'm sure we could protest somehow, we can try to get him out of power. Hold a protest! Have a meeting at the town hall!"

"If we do that we're sure to be banished.. And I remember not to go through with any more of your ideas after losing George when we hid in the woods."

"They would have taken him had we not run.. I told him to stay in the bushes but he must have wandered off.."

"I know you didn't want him to become a fighter like our older sons but I'm afraid he might have gotten himself killed out there.. You know about all the wild beasts in the woods.. Especially dragons."

"Now we can't just assume that the dragons are dangerous Harold, we can't judge someone until we meet them first. Oh, here comes Prince Paul and his dog."

Quickly bowing to the prince, Louise and Harold led him inside. "Oh your highness, what brings you to our humble stables?"

"Ringo and I just want two horses to ride around on, jousting match will be going on during my coronation party next month and I'll be training him for it!" Paul replied.

"Ah yes. Jousting is one hell of a sport isn't it? I remember when you and Mike would get on the donkeys to play pretend jousting. Where has he gone off to anyways?"

"Oh he's moved to Ireland with his wife Angela, remember? He's king there now, just like how I'll be king on my twenty second birthday."

"You're twenty one?" Ringo asked. "With that baby face of yours I'd imagine you would be just a teen."

"Well all the girls love the baby face y'know?" Paul chuckled as he got on his horse. "Now c'mon we've got to hurry!"

"What for?" Harold asked.

"Well.. To catch the early pheasants of course! Before they all fly away!"

Soon Paul and Ringo rode off with Martha dashing not too far behind. "Why is it that you have an outdoor entrance to the dungeons?" Ringo asked as they rode along.

"Uncle Albert said that if a prisoner were to escape, he wouldn't end up inside the castle and have access to any of the weapons he has. Ah, we're here. Let's hope Dad's okay."

Getting off, Paul opened up a trapdoor under the grass and lead Ringo inside. "Dad? It's me Paul!"

"Paul?.. Oh Paulie! I'm in here!" Jim's voice came from the cell furthest to them. "Hurry.. It's getting harder to breathe down here.."

Running towards the sound of his wheezing father, Paul found a door that was sealed tight so no air would get in and whacked it as hard as he could with a nearby mace. "Dad?.. What happened to you?"

"My brother.. He is now planning to send out more of his followers to the forest to kill any creature they see.. The forests to kill the rest of the dragons.. The seas to capture sea serpents, mermaids and selkies.. They even invented powerful catapults to ensnare flying harpies, gryphons and any other sort of mythical being that's not like us.."

"That's not right.. They shouldn't be killed just because the king thinks of them as useless to us!" Ringo snapped. "I saw a lot of crap he did, he talked about skinning the creatures after killing them and turning their horns, scales and any other appendages as bags and shoes! It made me sick!"

"Oh.. He was planning all that? Uncle Albert must be off his rocker.."

"You're telling me, now c'mon! We need to get up there and stop him from trying to harm anyone else!"

As they all escaped the cold, dark dungeon, Paul helped Jim onto his horse and they rode off to the town hall. "We can hold a meeting for everyone there, then we can be able to tell everyone about Uncle Albert's plan."

"I just hope this works son.. But I doubt any of them would want to go near any creature, let alone a dragon after everything that was told to them."

"I'm sure there are still some people who think what he's saying was a bit much. Hey Ringo you coming with us?"

"I'd love to, but the king wanted me to check on his Knights, he says the best one will be the leader of his army, it would probably be that one long, brown haired guy who keeps hiding his face, I think his name was Mo.. I really hope none of them do any good though after hearing his plans. But if I don't do my job I could be kicked out of the entire village."

"Alright Rings. We'll see you soon."


	6. From Human to Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS MY FAVOURITE CHAPTER TO WRITE SO FAR!!!!!! And from now on Corona will be referred to as George for the rest of the story

Inside the courtyard, Ringo watched many different squires on the field train in hopes to serve as knights.

"There's that Mo guy again." Ringo thought. "I wonder why he never speaks or takes off his helmet.."

Curious about the stranger, Ringo got up and made his way towards Mo, but he ended up slipping on an over polished shield and bashed right into him, tumbling down a flight of stairs. "Oh! I'm terribly sorry.. Ma'am?"

Soon Ringo saw why the mysterious knight always shied away from everyone. "You're a.. A girl?"

"Well.. Lady really. I really wanted to be a knight so I pretended to be a man to join!" She confessed. "My real name is Maureen Cox. Please don't tell the king about me.."

Seeing her nearly in tears, Ringo patted her shoulder and said, "Don't worry. I won't say a word about this to him. Heck I barely tell him anything."

"You don't? But you're his advisor! Surely you must inform him about everything that's going on."

"He's a corrupt madman. He will stop at nothing until he gets absolute power, he's also wiping out any creature he sees and selling them as clothes!"

"What?.. But I thought he only slayed dragons so they don't attack us."

"Well it turns out he kills for fun. But if Prince Paul gets the crown, he can make sure everything gets fixed and we can all live peacefully."

"When does he claim the throne?"

"I.. I don't know.. Hmm.. Now that I got a good look at y-"

"Richard!!"

Jumping up, Maureen quickly placed her helmet back on and stood up as they saw King Albert storm towards him. "There has been a breach in the dungeon and one of the prisoners escaped! Send out my best knights to find him!" He barked at Ringo.

"Y-y-yes sir.." Ringo stuttered as he got up. "I'll be sure to let them all know about their mission. Umm.. Why don't you go and rest for a little bit? All that kingy business must be a lot of hard work for you."

"Well I-"

"Good good! You stay up in your room and your son can take care of everything! He is next in line for the throne y'know?" Ringo explained, dragging the king to his bedroom and putting him to sleep in bed.

"What will you do?" Maureen whispered.

"You can come with me to the town square. Prince Paul's having a meeting with everyone about the crisis going on."

"Well after finding out what a horrid monster the king is, I would love to go."

Meanwhile in town, John and Stu donned their companions different disguises in order to have them blend in with everyone else. "Now just stay with us and you'll all be safe." John told them. "Now to go and confront the king."

Unfortunately Corona didn't understand what he meant and was distracted by the smell of sausages cooking over an open fire. "Mmmm.. Smells like boar." He thought as he followed the scent.

He then saw the meats inside a small stable and peeked inside. "/Oh! I never seen food like that before, it's like a meat tube!"

"Huh? Oh Harold! Someone must have smelt the cooking."

Looking at the door, Corona saw an elderly couple approach him. "H.. He.. Hello." He stuttered.

"He must be from out of town. Poor boy must be lost. You can come inside and eat if you like." Louise told him as she and Harold lead him inside.

"Hmm.. He does look.. Familiar."

Looking around, Corona suddenly found himself having the feeling that he had been here before. "Me.. Corona." He mumbled. "Me.. Dragon."

"Dragon eh? Well I'm Harold Harrison and this is my wife Louise."

"Ah, see I told you those dragons mean no harm!" Louise chuckled at her husband.

"You were really raised by dragons?"

But Corona didn't respond, he was busy staring at a picture of the couple holding a baby. "M.. M.. Me?" He mumbled before suddenly a memory had come back to him

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"They're coming!" Louise screamed as she saw a group of knights come closer to their stable. "We can't let them take our youngest son!"

"You run! I'll keep those knights busy, you take George to safety!" Harold responded as he kept the front door blocked, allowing his wife to carry their son out back.

Louise ran as fast as she could, making sure George was kept close to her in case any knights looking for boys to train under King Alfred tries to snatch her precious son away from her.

Once she was in the middle of the woods she stopped to take a breather. "We'll be safe here.." She panted, she then saw George open his eyes. "Mama?" He babbled, looking around. "Dada?"

"Mama's keeping you safe little one. Ah! I hear horses!"

Not wanting to risk losing her son, Louise hid him in a patch of berries. "You stay here until they leave.." She told him.

But the sound of galloping horses scared poor George, leading him to crawl away from the noise as fast as his little legs could muster.

It was then after all that crawling he realized that there wasn't anyone around, that is until that fateful moment when Gelid found him and raised him alongside his dragon family.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"M.. Me... George.." He whimpered.

"George.. George! You've come home!" Louise cheered, hugging her long lost son as tightly as she could.

"Oh son! We never stopped thinking that you were alive and well somewhere." Harold exclaimed, nearly in tears.

Smiling widely, George soon broke down crying tears of joy, knowing he had finally reunited with his real family. "Me love you!" He exclaimed, hugging his parents.

"We love you too Georgie. Welcome home Dragon Boy, we should celebrate! Let's all go out to dinner tonight! And show George around the town, he'll remember all the places he been to as a kid for sure!"

Smiling the biggest smile in ages, George quickly nodded his head and nuzzled his parents. "Aww, perhaps we can make a visit to see his dragon parents as well. And thank them for taking care of our dear little boy."


	7. Confronting the King

"Can I have your attention everyone?" Paul called as he stepped up to a podium in the center of town. "Everything my Uncle Albert has claimed about the fantasy beings are not true at all! He's not letting you hunt them to keep the town safe, he just wants to have a bunch of fancy new decors for his room!"

Everyone was shocked at Paul's speech, they couldn't believe that their king would just hunt for fun. "How would you know that he's doing all that? You must want to doom us all!" One man claimed.

"Well I can show you what he does! Ringo, Dad show them the furs and scales!"

Carrying a large crate, Ringo opened it up and showed the villagers what happened to the beings they hunted. "He's selling these overseas to just become even richer than he already is. Is this what you want happening to innocent creatures?"

"How would you know that the dragons are harmless? King Albert always told us that no one ever came back alive when they go to slay a dragon and he tells us that they eat anything in their way!"  
"Well... Umm....."

"We can show you!" A voice came from the audience, and with that, Louise and Harold lead their son up to the prince. "Our son was missing for over twenty years, but we found out that he was raised by dragons. If they were as violent as the king says, they would have killed him on the spot, but they didn't!"

"It true." George added. "/I can get my dragon family to come here and they can show them too." He thought.

This got everyone's attention, they began to wonder if their king was wrong. But their thoughts didn't last long as Albert saw all the uproar from the town and barged in. "And just what are you all doing here?!" He bellowed.

"You know what you did Albert!" Jim snapped, storming up to him. "You're killing innocent beings and making up stories about them just so you can sell their pelts!"

"Well we must use up the beasts somehow, I sell them to those who need pelts for warmth and sell the meats for food." He stuttered.

"Selling for over a hundred pounds? Last time I checked the poor can't afford that much." Paul sassed.

"My own nephew and brother are against me! You people won't let them get away with them disrespecting your king would you?!"

"He's a bigoted man! You all need to make your own decisions, don't let your leader make them for you!"

Not wanting them to go against him, Albert ordered his knights to grab and throw them back into the prison. "I'll deal with you later Paul, for now I'll have a nice chat with my traitorous brother."

After being thrown into the dungeons, Paul peeked under the door, only to see his father drop to the floor, a knife deep in his side. "Dad... No.." His lips began to quiver. "That bastard!!"

"Paul, calm yourself.." Ringo whispered, stroking his hair. "We need to think of a plan to deal with Albert or else we'll be his next victims.."

"Well I hope that the villagers now know what happens to whatever they kill."

Looking out the window, Ringo hoped to have seen people protesting against the king's actions. But instead he saw the knights preventing anyone from going anywhere near the castle. "He's like a tyrant.. We need to get out of here, tomorrow I can inherit the crown and kick uncle Albert out of here!"

"But how? We don't know how to escape and we don't even know anyone outside who can help us.."

"Hey.. Isn't that Prince Paul?" Someone from the nearby cell asked.

"Umm.. Yes, that's me. Who are you?"

"Your uncle sent us out to kill a dragon to set us free, but we discovered that they're just like us."

"And he didn't fall for that fake skull either. Should have used a lighter coloured clay. We're John and Stu by the way. That stupid king nabbed our girls and doing god knows what with them."

"He's a monster! Why does he do all this anyways, all for money can't be the only reason."

"Well.. My Mom once told me that back then, everyone was always terrified of anything as large as a dragon, they attacked to defend themselves. Now that we have more advanced weapons, people have become obsessed with killing and seeing creatures as nothing but trophies."

"Well what can we do about this? I want to start an event to protect the poor things, stop the hunts and show everyone that we can live in peace with the dragons."

"One sec, I think the clay skull can be used like a battering ram. Yes! The door's down!"

Now that their door was down, John stole the keys from the somehow still sleeping guard and freed Paul and Ringo. "Now lets get out of here! We got a king to stop!" Stu exclaimed.

Meanwhile in the west wing, Albert saw Cynthia and Astrid banging against the walls of a cage. "I know you both were filthy witches! Just like Pattie." 

"We're not witches! And even if we were you would be much filthier than us!" Cynthia growled. "You better let us go right now or else our boys will kick your ass!"

"Shut up you! Once I get my nephew out of the way, I can rule unopposed! All that trash can go die for all I care."

And while the evil king was busy gloating at the two girls, they noticed Pattie sneaking behind them and knocking him out with a nearby shield. "Pattie! Why are you here?"

"I felt real bad just sitting back while all of you were going up against the king, I felt I had to do something too. Now lets go and find the boys."

"We're right behind you Pats." John said. "This castle's enormous! How do you ever get around here?"

"Well I guess I'm used to all the rooms. But that doesn't matter now, we-"

"Wait! Where's Corona?" Pattie asked.

"He slipped away while we were walking around the town, we didn't see him in the dungeons so he must have gotten away."

"Well I hope he's safe.. But now we'll need to make sure the king's exposed for his crimes and that we can save everyone!"

And with that, the group tied up Albert to keep him from escaping and made their way to the main hall. "A knight!" John panicked, hiding behind Stu.

"Don't worry guys, this is Maureen, she's on our side." Ringo assured to them. "What's going on out there?"

"King Albert ordered all his knights to commit mass murder to anyone who opposes him! You guys need to get to safety!"

"We're not running Mo, this man has gone too far and we need to do something about it!"


	8. Victory (Unless you're Albert)

"Well then, we'll face everyone and make sure we expose his lies!" Paul replied, getting a shield from one of the many knight's armors on the wall.

"Let's go everyone!"

And with that, the group kicked down the door and barged into the crowd of knights.

"I hope Corona is okay.." Pattie thought as she stole a knight's club and used it against him.

As the group was fending off the knights from committing mass murder against more innocent people, George ran through the woods along with his parents not too far behind. "Where are you taking us?" Louise asked as they went deeper into the woods.

"You see." George simply replied, eventually he reached the old Dragon Village he left a few days ago.

"Dragons.." Harold mumbled, seeing George's foster family rushing towards him.

"/Corona! We missed you so much!" Gelid exclaimed, hugging him.

"/Hi Mom! I missed you too.. These are my real parents." George told them, thankful that he still remembered his dragon tongue. "/But I got no time for an introduction now. Those knights could be coming to kill us all!"

This caused everyone to gasp, but George continued. "/We need a group of us to fight back while everyone else get to safety! My friends are trying to hold them back but they need our help!"

Knowing that he was right, nearly the entire village went to him and were ready to protect themselves. "/No more hiding away, we will fight back against that evil king! We won't be pushed around anymore." Inferno replied, spreading his wings.

Smiling, George got onto his back and lead the dragons into battle. "/Let's go save our friends!"

Taking to the skies, they saw the knights close to overpowering the group. "Look!" Pattie exclaimed as she saw the dragons land in front of them. "Corona!" She cried, rushing towards and hugging him.

"You couldn't have come at a better time." John grinned as he threw a helmet at another knight's face. "We can't keep 'em off any longer!"

And with that, the dragons surrounded the knights, now terrified of being in the presence of giant scaled monsters. "We won't kill you, but you will all be thrown into the dungeon along with my uncle Albert!" Paul demanded. "If any of you dare to do any more harm to any fantasy beings, you will be hung."

One was about to speak out, but his butt got burned by one of the dragons. "Fine fine, just keep them away from us!"

Turning to the dragons, Paul gave them a speech. "From now on, we'll give you a proper village to live in, protection from any other hunters and will allow you to interact with as anytime you wish."

Smiling, they thanked him and made their way home. "As for you John, you and Stu are free to go and I'll make sure you guys get enough to eat. Pattie, you no longer have to live in fear in that run down cottage. We'll give you a job at the local school to teach dragons English and their language to us all."

"What about us?" Cynthia asked. "Me, Astrid, Ringo and Maureen. I know we didn't show up a lot in this story but I'm sure we deserve something as well."

"Don't worry, I didn't forget about you guys at all. You and Astrid will get your house rebuilt and new clothes. Ringo will be my right hand man when I get crowned and I will have Maureen as my head knight." Paul finished.

"Sounds like it's a happy ending for all. Well all except old King Albert that is. Just throwing him in the prison doesn't sound like a good enough punishment for him. What will we do with him?" Ringo asked.

"We'll leave that up to the reader's imagination." Paul said with a smile. "Now let's all have a celebration!"


	9. Epilogue

"Now class, we'll learn how speak full sentences in dragon tongue." Pattie told her class. "Now repeat after me."

Smiling from the room next door, George was busy teaching his dragon friends how to speak English, after living with Pattie for a while, his English was more fluent but he still had a bit of trouble with more complex words. 

After class, they met back up and kissed. "Hey, how did your students behave?" She asked him.

"They're getting better all the time. We learned a little more words and next week we'll learn to write."

"Well we'll need enormous pencils for them." She chuckled. "Anyways, why don't we see how our old friends are doing?"

"Sounds good to me." George replied with a smile, walking through the town, which is now full of all sorts of different creatures living alongside the humans. "Look, John and Cynthia have a baby!"

Running to them, George and Pattie awed as they saw the little baby boy. "You never told us you had a baby."

"He was born a few days ago. We named him Julian after John's dear mother." Cynthia told them.

"Goo goo." Julian babbled.

"Isn't he precious?" John asked, rocking him in his arms.

"Oh yes! Pattie and I can have a baby of our own someday. I'd love to be a father." George replied.

"I'm sure you'll be an amazing father Georgie." Pattie told him, kissing his cheek.

"Hey you guys!" Stuart called to them, Astrid by his side. "King Paul wants us at his castle for our five year celebration of our past adventures."

"Well we'll be there for sure!"

Meanwhile at the castle, Paul was on his throne with Martha next to him. "Life is good. If only Dad was here to see this.." He said to himself.

Hearing him, Ringo rubbed his back and assured to him that it's gonna be alright. "I'm sure he and your Mom are watching you from above. They're both very proud of you."

Smiling, Paul hugged him. "You're the best Ringo. You comforted me when Dad was killed."

"Yeah, now lets get everything ready for the party. Anyways, how are you and Linda doing?"

"She's going to have a baby soon! And I got the banquet ready for everyone! How are you and Maureen?"

Ringo then lead him to one of the rooms, where Maureen was holding twin boys. "We named them Zak and Jason."

"Didn't they-"

"Well this is an AU story so we can make some changes." Ringo replied, kissing his sons' foreheads. "Anyways, we had them just recently. That's why Mo was eating a lot and had to miss a few training lessons."

"Well then, I made sure we had enough food for all of us. Especially since Corona, I mean George is coming."

"Well I'm sure we can still call him Corona as like a nickname."

Once everyone had arrived, they all had their food and drinks. "Oh before King Paul gets started on my big speech, I would like to make a little announcement. Stu and I just written a book all about our adventures!"

"You did? How come you never told us?"

"Well you never asked. We called it His Majesty! It's all about our life story and when we first met the dragons. You guys want to hear it?"

"Oh we'd love to!"

As they listened to the story, George wondered if he could make his own life story as well. "Hm.. I can tell everyone my story of my childhood with the dragons. I think I'll call it My Corona."


End file.
